Version 20
by Glinda
Summary: Jack's got Amnesia...and he's in an Alternate Reality...or is he? Extreme silliness!


AUTHOR: Glinda  
  
TITLE: Version 2.0  
  
CATEGORY: Angst/Romance  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Jack  
  
SEASON/SPOILERS: 7 and beyond! It's a Future story. I may make references to spoilers for season 7 that I've read so.be warned! Specifically small references to S2 - Message in A Bottle, Family, S5 - Rite of Passage, Proving Ground, S6 - Redemptioin pt1, Frozen/Abyss, S7 - Heroes.  
  
WARNING: PG-13 as always just to be safe cause I'm notoriously fond of swearing in my fics!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, don't own anything. Just a poor little Uni. student trying to stay sane by letting her imagination run wild. Not making any money.just doin this for fun! Plz don't sue. If I owned any of this stuff would I be spending my summer vacation working in a sandwich factory to earn my rent? Me thinks not!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay.I thought I'd break my newly acquired beta-readers in gently with some simple angst.Also I've been overdosing on CSI recently so I've got intrigue on the brain! The thought struck me earlier on today (okay so that day was like 3 weeks ago!) about the possible comedy moments of two Col. O'Neill's on base if Sam and Jack got married. It started in my head as someone who vaguely knew Jack being sent to the SGC to meet Col. SAM O'Neill.presuming it was the same guy and being bamboozled by the astrophysicist who meets him and learns the OTHER O'Neill is retired. But it grew and the possibilities of Jack with Amnesia seemed to have more mileage. Hope you like! It's been beta-d heavily (my truly atrocious English says bad things about the education system in Britain - I did CSYS English in 6th year and PASSED!) so any remaining mistakes are entirely my own. Many thanks to Trisha and Carhop for the beta-ing!  
  
DARKNESS, SLOWLY FADING INTO LIGHT AND RESOLVING INTO UNFAMILIAR FACES  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"His pulse is steady.but he's still out cold."  
  
"Did you radio the base?"  
  
"Yeah, they said not to move him until the medical team gets here."  
  
"Of all the training missions he has to get injured on.it has to be ours!"  
  
"Well, to be fair, it is quite an advantage. As far as I know no other trainee team has ever had to deal with a genuine medical emergency."  
  
"Personally, I'd rather it HADN'T been us."  
  
"Well, yeah, but surely if we deal with it well then it'll gain us bonus points?"  
  
"Sure and if we screw it up and he dies? We kill one of the most experienced officers the SGC has!"  
  
"Would you lot please shut up! Some of us are trying to be concussed in peace!"  
  
"Sir! You're awake. Don't get up! Base camp is sending a medical team."  
  
"Well considering that (a) my head hurts like hell, (b) I've no idea who the hell you guys are or (c) even which planet I'm on, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
BLARING STARGATE ALARMS  
  
"SG-26.Colonel O'Neill.you're back early. I thought you had another three days training to get through?"  
  
"We did. But Colonel O'Neill had an argument with a falling tree and the Base CMO sent us back here to escort the Colonel back for further tests."  
  
"Escort?"  
  
"Seems I have amnesia. Sir."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well last time I saw you, Davis, you'd just been promoted to full Colonel."  
  
"I've been a General for the last 6 years Colonel."  
  
"Really? That's nice for you. Replace Hammond, then? Good for you. Tell me then.why the hell haven't I retired yet?"  
  
"You're semi-retired. Rest of the time you command our Off World Training Facility."  
  
"Cool.so, Infirmary for me then."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
PENLIGHT SHINING INTO EYES  
  
"So.who're you?"  
  
"Dr. Isabel Matthews. I took over as base CMO from Dr. Micheals 4 years ago, but I was stationed here as a junior doctor for two years before that."  
  
"So, you're the Doc here and I don't even get a flicker of recognition. Great. You don't even fill me with fear.That's just.wrong!"  
  
"Considering that you used to refer to Dr Michaels predecessor as, and I quote 'a Napoleonic power-monger,' I'll take that as a compliment. Now, what is the last thing you remember?"  
  
"It's all a bit fuzzy. It's not like there's nothing after a certain point. It's just that from there on everything's fuzzy and vague."  
  
"Alright. Well, we'll start with the simple stuff then. Today's date?"  
  
"June 23rd, 2004."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF."  
  
"Job description?"  
  
"According to Davis, I'm in command of our off-world training facility. As far as I'm concerned, we're still in the process of setting it up. And I'm CO of SG-1, this facility's flagship team."  
  
"Your CO is?"  
  
"Major-General George Hammond."  
  
"Members of SG-1?"  
  
"Myself, Carter, Danny and Teal'c."  
  
"Marital status?"  
  
"Divorced. For the last 7 years."  
  
"Date of birth?"  
  
"July 12th, 1953."  
  
"Last major event you recall?"  
  
"Doc Fraiser's funeral. Oh shit! I just remembered that! Crap.that REALLY hurts!"  
  
"Colonel.Don't fight it. Just go with the flow."  
  
MONITORS BEEPING LOUDLY  
  
"He's still out cold.again."  
  
"How serious is the amnesia?"  
  
"Well, his head CT came back showing minimal damage, but with amnesia it's hard to tell. It could be trauma, it doesn't seem to be a blood clot but I want to keep him under observation just to be certain. It could even be psychological. According to his medical file the man's practically a minefield of potential psychological problems, it could be one of them has finally gone off. To be honest, sir.we'll know better when he starts to remember more."  
  
"Very well, Doctor."  
  
"Sir? Would it be possible to track down his old team? It'd probably help the process - if not the recovery of his memories at least with his adapting to his lack of them."  
  
"Shouldn't be too much of a problem. Dr. Jackson is on an archaeological dig on P86 4K3, the last I heard, the rebel Jaffa were resting up after their victory over Zipac'na, so they should be able to spare Teal'c easily enough."  
  
"Oh, yeah.that was another thing I wanted to ask. Who's Carter?"  
  
"Ah."  
  
MONITORS BEEPING QUIETLY  
  
"Hey, there."  
  
"Hailey."  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"You know when I asked to speak to a blonde astrophysicist you weren't who I was expecting!"  
  
"Nah.I know. She's off world at the moment: SG-1 is due back in a couple of hours. I was coming in for a check up on my arm and to, hopefully, get cleared to go off world. I saw you and thought, as Doc Matthews is busy, I'd be sociable and come say hello."  
  
"Appreciate it. I already know how many tiles there are on the ceiling without checking.and that one beside the airvent is STILL peeling."  
  
"I'll report it to maintenance.Oh right sorry. Last time that one started peeling it got reported and ignored.till it fell on some nurse's head. She had a concussion. Infirmary ceiling tiles suddenly shot up the maintenance team's agenda after that."  
  
"Funny that."  
  
"Yeah.!"  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"What've I missed.I don't mean mission wise! I've got time enough to catch up on the Goa'uld later, but other stuff."  
  
"Well.if you're interested.Dr. Matthews seems to be taking her own sweet time with Satterfield.10 years worth of base gossip?!"  
  
"Sounds promising, Jen.Jen.when did I.start calling you.?"  
  
"Years ago. Long story. Anyway, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything! Everything! Are alien girls still falling hopelessly for Danny- boy's puppy-dog eyes bit? Is Lieutenant Simmons still suffering woefully with that hopeless crush on Carter? Is Cassie still dating Dominic? Are Teal'c and Ry'ac actually on speaking terms this week?"  
  
"Okay.in order! Yes! And it drives Sam mad. No.he better not be considering we got engaged last month. Just got back together after nearly five years. And.last I heard they were getting on great."  
  
"Right. Give me a second to sort that out in my head.Hold on! You. And. Lieutenant Simmons!"  
  
"Technically we're both Captains.and as he's a technician and I'm on active duty we're under different commands.so it's cool. Plus, we're getting married soon so.it's no biggie!"  
  
"Well good for you. So the whole having Carter on a pedestal thing didn't bother you then?"  
  
"Sam and I have a lot in common. And those things happen to be what Graham liked in her. Past tense. I mean he'll always look at her and smile cause in his head she's like the image of perfection. If they got involved it'd be a huge disappointment. Like having a crush on your favourite singer, in person they'd never live up to your expectations or image of them. But."  
  
"If you meet someone who'll sing your favourite song to you, and whose eyes sparkle that certain way that you love then.You two are perfect together, aren't you? I remember that.thinking that the pair of you would be perfect if you'd just really look at each other."  
  
"We never see what's right under our noses, right, Sir?!"  
  
"Somethin like that!"  
  
CLATTER OF CHAIRS AND MEDICAL INSTRUMENTS, CURSING  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Doc? I. Don't. Care!"  
  
"Well, you should care. Unless you want me to tell General Davis to tell Colonel O'Neill when the rest of SG-1 is recalled that I'm removing you from active duty until further notice.?"  
  
"Fine. *Fine* I'll do it!"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Not you.our Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Your Colonel O'Neill. So? What? I'm in an alternate reality?"  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder, sir. Would explain who the heck Carter is anyway!"  
  
FAMILIAR, YET UNFAMILIAR WEIGHT ON CHEST. MOP OF BLONDE HAIR TICKLING NOSE.  
  
"You know if you do that again I'll sneeze in your hair - and then where will we be?"  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
"Yup. Scuse me if I don't recognise you cause.you know."  
  
"Am.nes.ia. I know. Dr. Matthews told. Hehehe. Silly you, you had an argument with a tree!"  
  
"Yeah.so I'm told."  
  
"Mommy'll tell you off for being accident prone."  
  
"So whose little girl are.you're.you're my little girl. Aren't you?"  
  
"You remember!"  
  
"You're Janie! I.remember everything about you. I remember you learning to walk and that you've never stopped talking since you started. I remember that Janie's short for Janet.we named you after Doc Fraiser! I remember teaching you to ride your bike and play baseball and to ice-skate with.your mom. But I don't."  
  
"You don't remember Mommy do you?"  
  
"No.sorry."  
  
"It's okay. It'll come back. You'll like her."  
  
"Course I will, she gave me you."  
  
*giggles*  
  
FAINT CONVERSATION AND BEEPING MONITORS  
  
"Well.he remembers Janie, that at least is a blessing."  
  
"Why do you say that, Doctor?"  
  
"You want to try and explain to a six year old why her daddy can't remember anything about her, Sir?"  
  
"Fair point, Colonel."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I should point this out before you go speak to him. He seems to have absolutely no recollection of you. He's completely enamoured with Janie: but he has no idea how he came to have her."  
  
"Huh? But I thought the General said.oh, of course!"  
  
QUIET CONVERSATION GETTING LOUDER  
  
"You've got another visitor, Colonel."  
  
"Aren't we Mr. Popular today, babygirl?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Janie, you know loads about this base don't you."  
  
"Yup. Got funny blood. So's you and Mommy. We can only go to base doctors cause it's.it's.class-ified."  
  
"Uh-huh.so can you tell Dr. Matthews who 'Carter' is?"  
  
*giggles* "She doesn't know?"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"Carter is what Daddy calls Mommy. I mean most of the time he calls her Sam but whenever they're being silly or messing about or at work he calls her 'Carter'."  
  
"You know for someone so bright, Doctor, you're surprisingly dense. I mean I know we've been married since before you were stationed here but really.the whole our Tok'ra liaison being my father and *him* being called Jacob CARTER? I've been on SG-1 since the very beginning, didn't it occur to you that we'd have both been on the team at the same time."  
  
"I've just.never.heard him call you that."  
  
"Never? Come on! I have distinct memories of us winding you up! I must have called her that then!"  
  
"Not that I remember. I'm just used to trying to cope with two Colonel O'Neill's with an intense dislike of being ill!"  
  
"Weird!"  
  
BEEPING MONITORS  
  
"So.howz it going in there?"  
  
"Good.memories are coming back more now that you're here. Figures, I guess.I mean you are in an awful lot of them."  
  
"Good.I nearly freaked out when Davis said you had amnesia. I didn't know how much you'd lost at the time - none of us did. Dunno how I could've explained that to Janie if, not only did you not remember her, but you didn't remember me or us being married, or.god.even liking me."  
  
"Hey, don't think like that. And there I was quietly freaking out because no one seemed to know who the hell I was talking about when I asked for you.except Hailey and she was being MAJORLY cryptic! And the only explanation I could think of was that you'd got married and changed your name."  
  
"Which I had."  
  
"Yeah, just, thankfully not the way I thought. And then I woke up with Janie using me as a pillow. I remembered everything about her except.her mommy. I couldn't imagine wanting to have kids with anyone else so. I kinda hoped that you and I were together and she was our little girl. Though her eyes being brown did kinda distract me for a bit."  
  
"Genetically brown's the dominant colour. It's by far more likely that we'd have brown-eyed kids.especially since."  
  
"Charlie had brown eyes. She's got his eyes."  
  
"Yeah, you say that a lot."  
  
"Do I? Can I? You know. talk about."  
  
"To me? Sometimes. Not as much as I sometimes wished. But you talk to her about her 'big brother' a lot. The good and the bad. You always say that your older brother was killed in Vietnam and it was like your mom just blocked out his faults and idolised him. You could never live up to that image of perfection he became in her eyes so you'd never put Janie through that. You make him real to her and to me. He must've been so much like you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I.know that.yet that statement was still unexpected."  
  
"I just.I don't remember saying it and I'm quite positive that I don't say it nearly enough. Have I mentioned the whole hugely grateful to be with you thing recently?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
"You know I asked the other you when she came through the mirror.but she dodged the question.How could you marry such a loser?"  
  
"Cause I love you."  
  
"I love you both.can I get a cuddle too?"  
  
"Course you can, sweetheart."  
  
"Up you come."  
  
"Comfy?"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"I remember doing this."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're not a loser."  
  
"Thank you, honey."  
  
"Go to sleep, Jack."  
  
"Will you be here when I wake up?"  
  
"Barring intergalactic emergencies or answering calls of nature, yeah. We both will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Go to sleep you two!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
~~~~~ I didn't intend to have it be entirely dialogue but I hope it works! *sigh* These things never go quite the way you expect them to.! Dedicated to my cousin's darling little girl Megan.with whom I spent a delightful afternoon on Saturday. Janie's speech patterns and nature are based on hers so if they don't seem right then *shrug* not my fault! Blame to fall on a cute 5 year old! 


End file.
